This invention relates to the production of olefin polymers by polymerization with a magnesium ethoxide polymerization catalyst. More particularly, the present invention relates to the improvement of the productivity of polymerization catalysts formed from magnesium ethoxides.
Experience has shown that the best magnesium chloride supported titanium tetrahalide catalysts for olefin polymerization are prepared via metathesis of a suitable magnesium compound rather than forceful mechanical and chemical treatment of magnesium chloride. Very good commercial polymerization catalysts have been prepared via metathesis of magnesium ethoxide using titanium tetrachloride in the presence of an ester and, optionally, a halohydrocarbon as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,400,302 and 4,414,132.
It is an object of the present invention to increase the productivity of catalysts made from magnesium ethoxide and also to improve the morphology of catalysts and polymers made therewith.